The present invention relates generally to numerically controlled driving systems, and more particularly to such systems having an acceleration rate-of-change limiter.
In many technical applications of driving systems, as used for example in conveying machinery, elevators, machine tools, industrial robots, rolling-mill installations or vehicle control systems, it is necessary to generate a sequence of movements in accordance with defined paths. In numerically controlled driving systems, a sequence of position settings is preselected in one or more coordinates for a specific time period. The control system must calculate a precise acceleration and velocity profile for the transition between two position settings and transmit this profile to the driving system. The goal is to use the permissible traversing velocities and the available driving power as efficiently as possible without distorting the contour through limiting effects or overshooting.
The object of the present invention is to develop numerical positioning- or continuous-path-control systems that avoid sudden variations in the acceleration settings.